


First

by AyLeeCambell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyLeeCambell/pseuds/AyLeeCambell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic from Tumblr. Dydia. First touch, first kiss, first flight and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: athenaohwise1
> 
> This turned out longer then I thought it would. Let me know what you think!

The first time they touch (after the whole dragging him through the ruined Hale house to revive Peter debacle) is him trying to comfort her.

She was alone, crying because Jackson had left (her, again!) and she was all alone.

Allison was off lamenting her revenge driven madness and grief over her mother’s family code enforced suicide. Lydia knew right now Allison needed her alone time so she didn’t bother her.

Scott and Stiles were, well, Scott and Stiles and she wasn’t quite ready to join their Scooby doo pack, and it hadn’t occurred to them yet to ask her, so she left them to their own, well, craziness.

Erica and Boyd were still missing. (Probably something she should start looking into soon actually. God knows everyone was going to need her brain power to get them back.) But even if they were around, she wouldn’t have been going to them for company.

Isaac either. Apparently he, along with Boyd and Erica, had wanted to kill her. Of course they had thought she was the Kanima at the time but that still wasn’t a good excuse. They had been just a bit too eager for her death and almost hadn’t waited for proper proof.

Peter. No. Hell no. She had already been forced into therapy because of him, not to mention the mental breakdown. She didn’t need or want anymore interaction time with him.

Derek, well, the last time she had seen Derek he’d been trying to kill her not-boyfriend and the time before that she’d kind of kidnapped him and made him help against his will to bring his sociopathic uncle back to life and out of her head. She was pretty sure he would either run screaming away from her or try to kill her. (Again. She knew exactly where Isaac, Boyd, and Erica got their orders from and she would someday have a talk with him about infallible tests and results.)

Her mother, ha, no that wasn’t happening. On the off chance that her mother could understand what was going on – and not think it was a psychotic break and send her to the nut house – her mother would probably try to wrap her in protective wrap and never let her leave the house again. Or ship her away. Neither would particularly work, but her mother would probably still try. Her mother had two methods to dealing with her. She either surfaced from her self-indulgent world to realize that yes, she actually was a mother and had a daughter and tried to make up for it by over-coddling her completely, or she stayed in that little world and completely ignored her.Lydia was old enough now that most of the time she preferred the latter.

As for crying over Jackson, she really wasn’t. It was just a build up of everything that had been happening lately. Being the absolute last person in the know about everything going on, while dealing with a sociopathic werewolf in your head, well that could test anyone’s mental coffers. Jackson leaving was just the last straw, especially since it was right after their declaration of past feelings. Don’t get her wrong, she did still love Jackson, he had been the only thing close to a real friend for a long time. Before Allison and Scott and all the crazy things that had been going on there was a time that they had actually been good to and for one another. After awhile they had both played their little games and had their power struggles and both were the type to always want to be best, no matter whom they had to step on, even each other. Unfortunately that meant a relationship between them turned unhealthy fast. So yes, she did still love him, but not in a romantic way any longer but more in a best friend that knows and understands you like no one else ever could way.

So, she’s pretty much alone. Her mother was off working or something and wouldn’t be back until the end of next week. So Lydia was sitting in her back yard with her feet in her heated pool as she silently cried. 

She’s about halfway through her emotional purge when strong hands curl around her waist and she’s suddenly sitting in someone’s lap. One of the hands stays on her hip to hold her in place and the other is lifting her chin up so she can look into Derek Hale’s surprisingly gentle green eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asks in a low voice. One probably meant to comfort her, but she’s a little to shocked for it to fully work.

She can only stare at him in surprise, she can’t seem to think for the moment, let alone speak.

“Lydia? Are you okay?” He repeats and suddenly her mind starts working again.

“No. Maybe. Yes?” She says, not quite sure how to answer. There wasn’t really anything wrong with her, nothing physical anyway.

A smirk tugs at his lips. “That’s the worst kind.” He says sounding slightly amused.

He tugs her into his body and strokes a hand through her hair andLydiahas a moment where she isn’t sure if she should be insulted and protest the fact that he’s in essence petting her, or if she should just let herself enjoy it.

“Might as well get it all out.” He mutters into her ear while she’s trying to decide what her reaction should be and then she’s crying again and it’s only later that she realizes that maybe she isn’t as alone as she thought, maybe she wont have to go manipulate her way into Scott and Stiles pack, maybe she’s already a member of a different one.

~

Their first kiss, well, that has nothing to do with comfort.

It’s been over a month, maybe two, since he comforted her by the pool. When she questioned him about it later on he only shrugged and told her, “You needed it.” when she asked. He didn’t explain anymore then that and she decided to drop it before the others caught on to her moment of vulnerability. (Not weakness, crying didn’t make you weak, no matter what people wanted you to believe.)

After that day she wanted to know a bit more about the withdrawn Alpha. He could have walked away but he hadn’t. Instead he comforted her and it confused and intrigued her. So she started with her friends, after all, they knew him better.

Scott doesn’t seem to think to highly of the alpha, but then again he also trusted her life into the hands of three humans against four werewolves so she doesn’t think he’s very smart either. (Sure it turned out okay but if Jackson hadn’t turned Kanima she probably would have died that night.)

Isaac (even though he isn’t her friend, he is a part of the pack and therefore another source) is loyal to Derek but also has the start of a bromance with Scott going on so the boy is confused on what to think and who to listen to and honestly she’s still on that ‘he wanted to kill me’ kick so understandably she doesn’t take his opinions too highly.

Stiles is the surprise vote. “Sure Derek’s all grrr, but he’s come through when we’ve needed him to. Got trust issues through the doghouse roof, but he takes the pack thing pretty seriously.”

Allison, well, Allison went on a homicidal rage so she doesn’t really get an input.

Peter. Once again, hell no.

Since that’s the brain trust she’s currently working with she decides she’d has to make up her own mind.

There isn’t really a way to do subtle or sneaky around a werewolf so she decides she’s just going to do what Lydia Martin does best.

She struts in confidently to the next pack meeting ignoring the baffled looks (Isaac, Scott, and Stiles) and the smile Peter gives her and almost dares anyone to say anything.

No one does.

(Derek smiles.)

After that, she becomes a fully integrated member of the pack. She finds it amusing that Scott and Stiles aren’t fully members of the pack but she is. (It’s their own fault. Scott can’t decide what he’s doing and Stiles isn’t acting as smart as she knows he can be because he’s following Scott’s lead.) Isaac and Peter are also pack members. (Isaac isn’t that bad actually, and he finally apologized for trying to kill her. She decided to accept it and has since warmed up to the quiet and shy beta. Peter also tried apologizing but she told him to drop dead and leave her alone this time.) As for Derek, she’s learned a lot about the brooding alpha. Probably more than he realizes. (It’s not until later that she realizes that as she’s learning more about him, he’s learning about her.)

See the problem with learning more about him is that it was started by her curiosity and now it’s driven by the need to know more because, the more she learns the more she actually really likes what she finds and by extension, how much she’s starting to like him.

After careful deliberation with herself she figures that she’s going to have to be the one to make the first move. And since the guy is sorta hard-headed she’s pretty sure she’s going to have to make it pretty clear to him she’s interested.

So she kisses him.

They are alone, which she planned on, and he was in the middle of telling her something not important when she tilts her head and he pauses.

“What?” He asks and his body language tells her he’s uncertain.

She smiles, tugs at his shirt and pulls him down and kisses him.

He could have stopped it at anytime. He’s stronger and faster than her. But the way he smiles before they kiss tells her he wanted this too.

It’s powerful, energizing, and passionate, and she’s already craving for more.

It’s kind of perfect for a first kiss. 

She’s definitely going to make sure there’s more.

~

They have their first fight barely over a month later. Things have been more than good between them and while she can’t say the words out loud, she has a feeling she’s close to doing so. She already cares more for him then she ever did forJacksonand its scary how real it is, how intense she feels. He hasn’t said any words of love either, but she knows he’s right there with her.

So it pisses her off when he wont let her help him fight the Alpha pack. It’s not like she’s asking to go hand to claw with them, but he refuses to even let her on the battlefield. She knows she can help, her and Stiles have been creating a mixture of weapons to use against the alphas, some are scientific and some magical. But he wont even let her explain before he’s cutting her off with a no way and him storming away.

There is no way she’s letting him walk away. She doesn’t care if they’ve been yelling at each other for the past 20 minutes, obviously neither one has been listening to the other and well, they need to be able to talk things through without storming off like a petulant child.

“I am going to help, like it or not!” She yells, stomping after him.

He turns around fast. His eyes going red.

“Lydia! No you’re not! You aren’t going anywhere near them. You are going to stay very far away from them and from us when we fight.” He demands.

“Stop with the Alpha eyes! That doesn’t work on me! I can help and I want to! I’m not just a weak human you know! I’ve-” She’s yelling again but he cuts her off. 

Instead of walking away again he moves closer until he’s right in front of her and grabbing her – gently – by the shoulders and lifting her off the ground so their eyes meet without her having to look up. She stops talking the instant that he grabbed her but she isn’t stupid enough to be afraid of him. No matter how mad he may get she knows he’d never physically hurt her.

“Lydia stop! I know you’re not weak, okay? That has nothing to do with this. You’re one of the strongest people I know. I just can’t have you out there when we’re fighting. I don’t know what you and Stiles have started planning but I do know that if you’re out there I wont be able to fight because I’ll be too worried about you. I’ve lost everyone and everything, I can’t lose you too.” Derek said, then put her back down on the ground and using a hand to lift her face up by her chin so he could rest his forehead against her own.

“I want to help you.” She says in a small voice, finally understanding him but still wanting to help him.

“You will, just not by fighting.” He whispers back. “Please Lydia, you can’t be there. Make as many plans as you want, make weapons and traps and anything else, but you can’t be there, you can’t be in danger. I wont…If you get hurt… I just can’t.” He stops and takes a deep breath.

He’s so terrified he’s going to lose her that he wants to protect her. She can understand it, she doesn’t want to lose him either. But he’s being stupid if he thinks she doesn’t want him protected as well. She knows he has to be in this battle, so she’s going to be there too, that’s non-negotiable. But it doesn’t mean she’s going to take any risks she doesn’t have to. She’s smart, she’s planned for hours and hours to make it as safe as possible for her and Stiles and they both understand it’s dangerous but neither are willing to be left behind while those they care for are out fighting.

She loves him and now she knows he loves her too, even if he can’t say the exact words yet. She can do that for him.

“I love you too.” The words are suddenly easy to say, so easy she’s surprised she ever had a problem the past few weeks. “But I can’t take you being hurt either. Now, will you just listen to my plans? Well figure something out, together okay?” She asks, gently.

Derek takes another deep breath, and then nods. “Okay.”

She takes him by the hand and leads him back into the living room. This time they are able to talk rationally without yelling.

When he finally tells her he loves her that night she smiles widely at him.

“I know silly.” She kisses him quickly on the lips. “But it’s nice to hear.”


End file.
